Can't Catch Me
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Aki can't resist his master much longer, nor can he ignore Enyu. TR related.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ai no Kusabi, or anything from Taming Riki.

* * *

Aki watched from the couch as Enyu's hands ran down Omaki's back, grabbing the man's ass as Aki continued to watch, Omaki's mouth falling to Enyu's neck. Aki almost groaned aloud as he turned over. It had been six years since Iason had become the boy's guardian, and now he was back with his _Master_. Enyu and Omaki were more open about their relationship since Aki was older, but all that was doing for the hormone driven teen was giving him dreams that had him waking hot and hard.

Aki continued to stare at the two. His mouth falling slightly as his eyes locked with Omaki's, the Blonde kept his gaze as his hands trailed smoothly down Enyu's back, coming to rest against his ass, as he sucked on his neck. Omaki's eyes stayed locked with Aki's, his gaze hungry as the boy looked at the two, his cheeks flushed as his breathing hitched barely audible over Enyu's moans and pleas.

Aki trailed a hand down his chest when a moan from Enyu clutched him. He couldn't let that hot moan go to waste. He ached to go out there and join them, to line up behind Enyu and slide his fingers across the young man's chest until their hands entwined, sliding down to Omaki's cock.

Aki moaned with Enyu as he reached his own erection. His fingertips skimmed against the sensitive skin. Omaki smiled seductively as he saw the teen.

"He's hot Enyu, and it's making me even harder. What are you going to do about it?" Omaki whispered, Enyu moaned loudly, arching against him with the promises that seeped within that sex-laced voice.

"Fuck me, Master." Enyu whined into Omaki's ear, biting the lobe. The man above him groaned as he pulled him away from the doorway. Enyu's moans becoming soft as the two found themselves down the hall in a room that had a bed. Aki still lay forgotten on the couch as his hand pumped his cock. Visions of a Blonde and a brunette running their hands over his body leaving ghostly trails in their wake.

Aki moaned loudly, his soft hands stroking his erection firmly. His Blondie was so hot. He turned, arching off the couch as he heard Enyu scream in ecstasy, his hand almost painfully tight around his cock. He sped up as he heard Enyu's screams become louder through the door and down the hall.

His master, pounding into Enyu, his long blonde hair sticking to him as his mouth was open, small moans escaping, as his eyes were closed, and his back arched in orgasm, silently screaming.

"Master!!" Aki wailed, as he came, falling flat in his back, his breathing rigid. His scream echo through the halls as Enyu's scream could be heard with his.

Aki tried to breathe, his cheeks flushed as the blanket lay on the floor. He closed his eyes, Omaki and Enyu wrapped together behind his eyes, his breathing hitched again and he sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he get the two of them out of his mind?

_Pet, my pet you're so beautiful._

_Beautiful indeed master Omaki._

_Perhaps some day?_

_Perhaps someday indeed Enyu._

Aki groaned, he could feel his cock coming to life again as he pictured his master over him, those sexy eyes teasingly light.

Aki stood and pushed his boxers off, walking down the hall to his room. Standing outside the door he heard heavy breathing. He took a deep breath. He knew what was on the other side of the door, he knew because he had been here for years. He knew them. He reached out, his hand shaking as he grabbed the doorknob. He shook his head, his long brown hair becoming messy as the sweat made it cling to his face.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open leaning against the doorframe when his knees suddenly gave out at the sight before him. There was Enyu naked and glistening. OH but that was usual, yes of course. What made Aki freeze in his steps was the tail sprouting from the lower part of his back, right above that firmly shaped ass. It was swinging side to side then it reached around his otherwise dick encased mouth and tickled Omaki's balls.

'Master certainly liked that' Aki thought as his heart seemed to stop beating. He pressed himself up against the doorway and rubbed lightly, not even realizing he was doing so. Omaki leaned back, gripping Enyu's hair tightly and pressing his face more firmly against him. Enyu just made a rumbling sound that was most likely a purr and swallowed, swirling his tongue around. Aki and Omaki cried out at the same time, in perfect unison, even the same pitch.

Enyu's head shot up to look between the two, his eyes wide as he watched them both. Aki was leaning against the doorframe as he stared at the two people that haunted him. His master, and his kitten. His. They were such foolish thoughts for a fifteen-year-old, but everything about them was perfect.

Omaki was staring at Aki in shock, his chest heaving as he arched his back against the bed. The site of Aki misplaced, arousing him as he looked at the innocence of the child in front of him. Did Aki know he looked like a wet dream come true? Did the boy even know what he just did?

"M-master…" The young man moaned, as Enyu's hungry gaze fell on him, Omaki's soon following. The site soon imprinted itself in Omaki's mind as he held his hand out to the boy, whose face was flush.

Aki pushed away from the doorway his knees almost buckling beneath him as he walked towards his master. His entire body on fire as his hand landed in Omaki's grasp. The man's hand feeling cold against his burning skin, he continued to walk forward. Enyu moving to the side as he came to stand between the two hottest men he had ever known to exist, his breath hitching as he looked at the two men before him, both nude.

"Aki…" Omaki whispered as he caressed the boy's cheek, Aki leaned into the touch a smile coming to rest on his face. His breath hitching again as he felt Enyu wrap his arms around his own waist.

"M-master?" Aki whispered as Enyu's hands crept over his body. Omaki merely smiled at the boy, his hand tipping Aki's chin as he leaned up to kiss him, Aki's hand coming to rest on his chest as he stood between the two men, unsure of himself. The blonde couldn't help but smile into the innocent kiss.

His perfect pet, his Aki, the only person that he could honestly say, he loved. He trailed his hand down the boy's body, letting it rest on his hip as he deepened the kiss. His tongue trailing a cross Aki's lower lip; Enyu moaning as the boy shuddered against him. His face becoming more flushed as he shyly kissed back.

Omaki had to calm himself as he remembered who he was dealing with. Aki, it was the most he could say about the boy. He couldn't put what he felt for the boy into words. Iason was wearing off on him, although he never followed the rules anyway, and it had seemed to benefit him as he brought his attention back to the boy…no, the young man in front of him.

"Master Omaki." Enyu moaned, as he moved him self to stand next to Omaki. The blond looked at him, his eyes glazed over, he leaned forward his mouth hot against Aki's ear.

"Pet, isn't he beautiful?" He purred, Aki nodded as he tried to get closer to the heat. Omaki grabbed the boy's hand and placed it on Enyu's cheek. The man nuzzling into the simple touch a sound, almost as if a purr making its way through his throat.

Aki walked forward, mesmerized by the simple action, his hands moving over Enyu to see what else his kitty would do. Omaki smiling cunningly at the two as he watched Aki with his unsure movements.

His hand touched skin darker then his own, and it seemed as if the touch a lone wasn't enough and to Aki it wasn't, he walked closer to Enyu, his breath against the other boy's lips. He leaned forward as Enyu's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pushing the other pet against the bed, which they both ended up on.

"Master…" Enyu whispered softly and Aki looked unsure, why would he be calling Master Omaki?

He concentrated on the body beneath him as Enyu whined into his ear, his hot mouth teasing it as he begged for any type of contact.

Experimentally, Aki moved his mouth to the side of Enyu's neck, sucking lightly. Remembering all the times he had seen his master do the exact same thing, trying to remember what else Omaki would to. His hands moved shakily down Enyu's body, his skin barely touching Enyu's as the man moaned, the sensations of the ghostly touches sending shudders through his body as he arched against Aki.

Aki lightly trailed his hands down Enyu's shuddering body, he glanced up at his master and watch almost dazed as the man stared at him hungrily, his body flush as his breathing was heavy. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned his attention back to the beautiful creature beneath him, who was mewling like a cat in heat as Aki ran his hands over the body beneath him.

Aki took this as a good thing and leaned down, his mouth coming to Enyu's neck again, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he bit down lightly and the man arched against him. His erection pushing against Aki's thigh as his body arched like a bow.

Aki felt empty, but everything felt so real. Was he really doing this? His body felt heavy as he pushed himself against Enyu, a moan escaping his own lips, a third soon joining as all three men in the room voiced their pleasures.

Aki looked up as he felt hands on his hips, his glazed eyes met that of his Master's. Enyu felt the bed dip as his master pressed himself against Aki, his blonde hair coming to drape around them. Enyu continued to mewl as Aki's hand rested on his thigh.

"Aki…" Omaki whispered again, his mouth coming to rest behind the boy's ear, sucking lightly as his hands trailed carelessly down Aki's stomach. Enyu watched dazed as the boy bit his lip, arching his stomach and every other part of his body into the touch.

Enyu pulled himself out from underneath the boy and moved forward, against him. Sucking on the side of his neck that wasn't occupied by their Blondie. The reaction was immediate as Aki arched back against Omaki, a moan being pulled from his lips, as his master groaned. Burying his face in Aki's hair, as he tried to control his lust for the young man.

Omaki reach off the bed to a side table grabbing a vial of oil. His body never leaving Aki's as he continued to run his one hand over the boy, who had his head hung in pleasure as he tried to catch his breath. His body not use to anything it had experienced as of yet.

"Master Omaki." He gasped as he felt the oil slide down his back, making him squirm against the two.

"Aki." The two moaned in sync, as Omaki trailed a slender finger down Aki's back, causing the younger to shiver at the feeling. His body arching away from the touch as Omaki's finger probed at his entrance. He whimpered slightly at the foreign feeling.

"Shh, pet…" Omaki whispered as he slowly pushed a digit in, Aki whimpered as he buried his face in Enyu's neck, biting on it, almost hard as he tried not to move away from his master. He'd seen what Omaki would do when he was disobeyed, and he didn't like the idea of being tamed.

"Master Omaki…" The teenager moaned as he felt something turn inside him, if felt strange, indescribable, it scared him slightly, and that made the thrill of doing it even more enticing.

"Yes my pet?" Omaki purred so thickly the words seemed slurred as he thrust his fingers farther inside, Aki bucked up so hard Enyu's knees almost gave out when their cocks brushed against each other. Enyu's hands coming to rest on the nape of Aki's neck as he trailed them up, taking a firm grip of the boy's silky hair, moving his head forward to thrust his tongue into the younger man's mouth. He groaned at the warm rush that shot straight down to his erection. He pulled back for breath,

"Great Jupiter Aki!" He moaned pushing against him as he pushed his mouth back to the one he had previously been sucking on.

Aki was so hot you could feel the heat radiating off of his face as he leaned into one touch and further into another, continuing to buck back against Omaki's fingers as the man thrust them into him hard, and fast. The boy wasn't only moaning in pleasure, he would have been almost yelling if it weren't for the fact Enyu wouldn't let him have his mouth back. Though Aki's moans turned to whimpers when Enyu pulled away, his hands slipping down Aki's front as he dropped down to his knees. His mouth fell onto Omaki's hand and Aki's cock before the youngest of the three could even ask what was happening.

Aki arched so far back that Omaki chuckled, his hand that was holding Aki coming to rest on Enyu's head, playing with his hair. "Yes, Aki," he whispered, "Our kitty is naughty when it comes to his mouth." He finished, Aki was panting so hard Omaki wasn't sure if the boy had heard him. Yet Omaki felt as Aki's hand came to rest on his as the two intertwined their fingers

"Master...Omaki," Aki moaned as he leaned his head to the side; so he could taste his master, Omaki smirked leaning down to meet the young man's lips. Swallowing a loud moan as Enyu scrapped his teeth against Aki's dick.

"Ahh, it's …to much…stop…please," Aki whimpered as he felt his body tighten, his hand tightening harshly around Omaki's.

"Mhh, keep going Enyu." Omaki said huskily as he thrust his fingers at a different angel into Aki, causing the boy to practically scream as he came, tensing up before he fell back against Omaki, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Enyu sucking every drop of his cum from him before sliding back up his body.

"How was he, pet?" Omaki asked as his hand snaked back around Aki's waste to bring the boys arousal back to life.

"So good, Master," Enyu moaned as Omaki withdrew his fingers from Aki, "Better them me?"

"Never, Master." Enyu said as firmly as he could with the lust running through his voice. Omaki purred, the sound sounding positively animalistic as it came from him, his face buried in Aki's hair.

"I want to take you little one, and I want to see you take your kitty." Omaki said huskily as he pulled on a lock of Aki's hair, pulling the dazed boy into a kiss. Enyu moaned at the thought, his master hadn't shared him in a while, and for it to be with their Aki, it was a pleasure he wasn't only willing to take, it was one he wanted.

Enyu stood back as Omaki picked Aki up bridal style, carrying him slowly over to the bed. Laying him down softly, "Aki, look at me." Omaki ordered as he tilted the boy's head up.

"Master," Aki answered still a bit dazed. He blinked a few times as his eyes cleared.

"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered into Aki's ear, his hot breath causing the boy to shiver for the umpteenth time that night. Yet he obeyed, like he always did, and that just made it that much more promising for both Enyu and Omaki.

"Get under him Enyu, unless you'd rather watch, that is." Said man blinked a few times as he felt his master's breath against his ear. Immediately obeying so he wouldn't be left out. He slid under Aki, his hands trailing down the boy's chest.

The boy arched back his ass rubbing against Omaki's erection. Causing a chain reaction between the three, Omaki had to grab Aki to stop himself as he bit his lip. He wanted to cum IN the boy not on him. For the second time Omaki reached over to the side table to grab oil. First rubbing Aki's partial erection with it then his own, even taking the measure to pour some on his fingers, pushing them back into Aki to lubricate him. Omaki knew that the boy was a virgin.

The boy moaned again as Omaki continued to move his fingers in him slowly, smiling at the whimper he got when he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with something much larger, his mouth going to Aki's neck as he pushed in slowly. Aki's fingers digging into Enyu's shoulders as he held the boy in place for Omaki.

Aki's eyes opened as he felt the wetness on his face, Enyu licking away his tears of pain as Omaki continue to push into him, agonizingly slow. When he was finally settled to the hilt, Aki's face was buried against Enyu's neck, his mouth sucking on the creamy skin as Omaki lay against him, Aki's own weight and that of Omaki's settling on Enyu. All three of them were breathing hard as Omaki made them wait, letting his little pet get use to him before he would move. He had to bite his lip though, his pet was far to tight, tighter then Enyu even and that was saying something. He pulled back slowly Aki moaning into Enyu's neck as Omaki pulled him up. His hand going to the boy's erection as he angled it to Enyu's entrance.

He pushed back into Aki slowly, causing Aki to push into Enyu. The boy was biting his lip so hard from the sensation it slowly started to bleed. Enyu leaned up to suck on the bleeding lip as his body tensed, Aki driving him insane by how slowly he was entering him.

"Aki…" The man whimpered, Omaki smiling seductively at Enyu over the boy's shoulder. This time Enyu groaned. His master was such a pervert. He moaned again, echoing Aki's as Omaki sped up the pace. Taking control of them both, having them submit to the power he had over them. He was their true master and neither could be happier, or think themselves more blessed.

"Please," Aki whimpered pushing back against Omaki, his insides burning, amoung other places as he was fucked, and fucked Enyu. The fire from his kitty almost driving him insane, added to what Omaki was doing to him. Aki didn't think there was anything that could top this.

Aki felt the tightening again as his master sped up, driving into him, as he drove into Enyu. It was worse then before. He didn't think he would survive if it didn't end soon. He was ready to explode. It was so over powering, it was euphoria, even more so then he had ever experienced. He arched his head back as he felt Omaki bit his neck suppressing a groan, as his master came, not able to hold on any longer. Oamki had held it since Aki had first walked into the room, he couldn't had held it back any longer. Omaki tried to keep his weight up as he felt Aki buck harshly beneath him, Enyu's high-pitched scream ringing throughout the room and other parts of the house as he came.

Omaki rolled off of them both, pulling out of Aki as the younger made his home between himself and Enyu his body pressed tight to their bodies as theirs were to his. Aki smiled lazily, dragging his fingers through the cum on Enyu's stomach before bringing his hand to his mouth to lick the cum off his fingers. Enyu's eyes becoming even darker as he watched the act. He groaned loudly, Omaki looking over Aki to see the cause, he merely rolled his eyes.

"Aki you'd better stop that unless you're ready to go at it again. Or perhaps I'll let Enyu have his way with you. His fetish for a paddle is almost as bad as mine." Omaki said, Aki's eyes widen before he lay back down between the two, closing his eyes.

Aki woke up warm, his vision blurry as he pulled on his blanket, feeling oddly warm as he heard the sounds of the place he made his home so early in the morning. He sighed as he looked to his side.

"Good morning pet." Omaki purred from behind him. Aki looked back at the older man, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he hung his head towards his Omaki.

"Good morning, _Master_." He couldn't help but purr back after last night.

* * *

A/N: My friend requested this don't kill me. I was bored and had nothing else to update so I wrote this. I have to do this.

Thank you Kira for making such great and hot characters for Taming Riki!! **Bows** Anyway I hope who ever read this liked it.


End file.
